nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
IGN Editor's Choice Award
This is a list of games that have gotten the IGN Editor Choice Award. DS Games *''Super Mario 64 DS'' *''Wario Ware Touched!'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Kirby Canvas Curse'' *''Meteos'' *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' *''Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Tony Hawk's American Sk8land'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Nintendogs'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Tetris DS'' *''Metroid Prime: Hunters'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime'' Gamecube Game Boy Advance Wii/WiiWare/Virtual Console *''1080° Snowboarding'' *''Adventures of Lolo'' *''Alex Kidd in Miracle World'' *''Anno: Create a New World'' *''Art Style: Orbient'' *''Bomberman '93'' *''Boom Blox Bash Party'' *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' *''de Blob'' *''Deadly Creatures'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' *''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' *''Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Elebits'' *''Excitebike'' *''Fantasy Zone'' *''Gate of Thunder'' *''Gradius II'' *''Gradius III'' *''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour'' *''Guitar Hero: Metallica'' *''Gunstar Heroes'' *''Harvest Moon'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Life Force'' *''Little King's Story'' *''Lords of Thunder'' *''M.U.S.H.A.'' *''Madden NFL 07'' *''Madden NFL 08'' *''Madden NFL 09 All-Play'' *''MadWorld'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Strikers Charged'' *''Medal of Honor Heroes 2'' *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 9'' *''Metal Slug'' *''Metroid'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''MLB Power Pros'' *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos'' *''No More Heroes'' *''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' *''Okami'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Phantasy Star IV'' *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2008'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009'' *''Punch-Out!! *''Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Resident Evil 4: Wii Editon'' *''River City Ransom'' *''Rock Band 2'' *''Samurai Showdown'' *''Samurai Showdown'' *''Scarface: The World is Yours'' *''Secret of Mana'' *''Shining Force'' *''Shining Force II'' *''Sin and Punishment: Successor to the Earth'' *''Skate It'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''SSX Blur'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Star Parodier'' *''Star Tropics'' *''Streets of Rage 2'' *''Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People - Episode 5: 8-Bit is Enough'' *''Super Castlevania IV'' *''Super Dodge Ball'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' *''Super Turrican'' *''Swords & Soldiers'' *''Tetris Party'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09 All-Play'' *''The House of the Dead: Overkill'' *''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' *''Vectorman'' *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' *''Wave Race 64'' *''World of Goo'' *''Ys Book I & II'' *''Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Trasure'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' *''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' Category:Lists